Solar panels (also known as solar modules, photovoltaic modules or photovoltaic panels) are a packaged, connected assembly of photovoltaic cells (also known as solar cells). Solar panels use light energy (photons) from the sun to generate electricity through the photovoltaic effect. Conventional solar panels are comprised of a substrate, and a superstrate with a plurality of solar cells laminated or sealed between the substrate and the superstrate. Often, the substrate and the superstrate are formed of a plane of glass, ceramic, plastic, composite or the like.
To achieve economies of scale and improve efficiencies, often a plurality of solar panels are used in an array. To further improve efficiencies in residential and commercial applications, a micro inverter is used in association with each solar panel. One challenge to using micro inverters is to achieve the greatest efficiency, the micro inverter should be positioned as close as possible to its associated solar panel.
To produce energy, solar panels are positioned where they are exposed to sunlight. A convenient place to mount solar panels is on the roof of structures. However, due to the angles of various roofing structures mounting solar panels is difficult and complex. In addition as the number of solar panels increases, so does the complexity of the installation. When micro inverters are used in association with each solar panel, this substantially complicates the installation. Furthermore, due to the nature of being positioned on the roof of a structure, the mounting structure must be rigid and durable enough to sustain high winds, such as in a hurricane or thunderstorm, without damage to either the solar panel or the roof.
While mounting a plurality of solar panels together increases the amount of energy that can be generated, mounting solar panels in tight proximity to one another has the unintended negative effect of limiting the air movement around the solar panels which causes the solar panels to heat up. As the temperature of the solar panels increases, the solar panels become less efficient. In addition, excessive heat can also reduce the useful life of the solar panels and cause premature failure. Furthermore, excessive heat is also damaging to micro inverters.
While there are a plurality of mounting structures for solar panels on the market, they tend to be heavy, expensive, complex, and difficult to install, among suffering from countless other deficiencies.
Therefore, despite the advances in solar panel technology, problems still remain. In particular, problems remain in mounting an array of solar panels on the roof of structures in an inexpensive, fast, simple and durable manner.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that resolves the problems of and improves upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that is efficient to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that is durable while being light weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that provides a secure and rugged attachment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system for solar panels that improves and maximizes the efficiency and longevity of solar panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure and system which allows for increased air to flow through and around the mounting structure and the solar panels mounted therein.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system that is convenient and efficient to assemble, install, adjust and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure and system uses a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure and system that allows for easy removal and replacement of solar panels in an array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure and system that allows for adjustment between solar panels in an array.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification, drawings and claims.